


Come Hang Out

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Perdita and M'gann are mentioned, STEP OFF I WROTE THIS WITHOUT PLANNING, Songfic, This is essentially a character study, This is his transition into acting, back on my bs, i don't hate it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Garfield's transition from the team to acting.





	Come Hang Out

_Come hang out, cause you’re out of your mind._

Garfield missed another team-building session.

_You’re working so damn hard, you forgot what you like._

Being an actor consumed all of his time. He broke into the film industry easily because of his mother and Rita, that wasn’t the issue, Garfield wanted his craft to be perfect. He wanted to make them proud.

_And come hang out, don’t you leave us behind._

And the team was happy for him. But they missed their friend.

_But I’ll be there next time._

He’d make time for them.

_I’ll be there next time._

They all began to know him as a flaker.

_I can’t complain, no, I won’t be mourning._

He missed them too. He’d see their pictures online and regret not going.

_‘Cause I skipped on prom for Elvis Duran in the morning._

But he had responsibilities involving his career.

_All of my life I have been starving._

He could finally share his art with the world.

_Not for dinner with friends, more of a starving artist._

Although he missed the simple things like having dinner with friends.

_Yep, yep, I’m gonna miss this someday._

Having people who genuinely cared about his well-being.

_Yep, yep, I missed another Friday._

He was slowly distancing himself more and more from them.

_And all my friends say:_

_Come hang out, cause you’re out of your mind._

They used examples like late nights.

_You’re working so damn hard, you forgot what you like._

Skipping out on playing silly things like D&D to study lines.

_And come hang out, don’t you leave us behind._

Eventually, he quit the team.

_But I’ll be there next time._

They understood. Garfield could tell they were unhappy with the decision. Especially M’gann.

_I’ll be there next time._

They still invited him to things anyway.

_Recent ratings could’ve been higher._

‘You didn’t work hard enough.’

_Maybe that’s why I haven’t seen my friends in a while._

Garfield knew he did as much as he possibly could. His acting was superb; he made sure of it. If Space Trek 3016 had a problem, it wasn’t his fault.

_They’re at a bar down in the Bahamas,_

They were all partying, having a good time, living it up.

_While I’m doing promo, tryin’ to blow up in Chicago._

While he was doing signings and taking photos day in and day out.

_Yep, yep, I’m gonna miss this someday._

Acting was consuming all of his time.

_Yep, yep, I missed another Friday._

He hardly had time for his girlfriend either.

_And all my friends say:_

_Come hang out, ‘cause you’re out of your mind._

Upset over critics.

_You’re working so damn hard, you forgot what you like._

Having a good time.

_And come hang out, don’t you leave us behind._

Garfield knew the team wouldn’t be that persistent if they didn’t care about him.

_Come hang out, ‘cause you’re missing a lot._

New developments like Jaime getting a girlfriend.

_You haven’t gone that far._

Contrary to popular belief, being famous isn’t all glitz and glamour.

_You can find a real job._

One that’s less demanding.

_And come hang out._

They called him out for being rude...

_We can save you a shot._

He had canceled on them five minutes before the event started.

_Should I go for more cliques this year?_

What mattered more to him?

_Or should I just follow the clicks in my ear?_

His job?

_Should I go for more cliques this year?_

Or his friends?

_Or should I just follow the clicks in my ear?_

He continued to act, but he began taking more and more time off for himself.

_I’ll be there next time._

And one day, he showed up.

_I’ll be there next time._

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have like 10 fics to write, but I heard this song and random inspo struck. Idk, I hate me too. Leave a comment!  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZRcjkWCIys)


End file.
